


BlackHearts

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Cussing, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fucking, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pirates, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, pirate bard, pirate legolas, pirate thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Thranduil is the admiral of the Dragonborn, a pirate. When his crew plunders a ship from the king's navy they find an unexpected prisoner on board.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is for entertainment only, and no profit is being made. I do NOT own Thranduil, Bard, Legolas or any characters made up by Tolkien or Peter Jackson's version of Tolkien's stories. I have no affiliation with anyone who owns rights and properties associated with Tolkien's characters.
> 
> Author's Notes: I am posting the skeletal rough draft of this story right now as I do not have any idea when I will get around to editing it. So, there will be many mistakes. I am constantly on the go right now, so this is my mobile solution to things. As always, comments, kudos, shares, and reblogs are all appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to keep writing, and for those who are actually fans of my work! You're all god-sends!
> 
> This story is going to get raunchy in every sense of the word, but I hope it will be fun! Thranduil, Bard and Legolas can be (and will be) major assholes in this story... but keep in mind, they are pirates!

He shut the door behind him as he entered. He tossed his hat on the desk, came around the great oak piece and flopped down into the elaborate, tufted chair. He drummed his fingers on the armrest for a moment, then pushed himself upright and lifted his legs up to rest on his desk next to his hat. He frowned at his boots which now had scuff marks. His eyes fleeted to the door, and a moment later the sound of his men outside it was heard. A knock was heard, and one of his captains, Bard, from the sound of the voice, was yelling at the men to shut their mouths and be ready for orders. The knock came again, more persistent.

Thranduil drummed his fingers on the armrest once more before calling out, "Enter."

The dark-haired, Welsh captain entered followed by the other captain in his fleet, his own son, Legolas. Behind them a loud hum of voices and noise in general was heard, orders being barked out, men looking through their prizes, or undoubtedly boasting about them. There was the occasional, "Bloody pirate!", "Let go of me scum!", and his personal favorite, "Do you know who I am?". It made him smirk every time he heard it. All of these were often followed by a number of expletives...

  
"The captives are ready for your," Bard smirked with the thought of the possibilities of the word, "examination and judgment."

Thranduil returned the look and waved a hand at the door. Lead by Legolas, fourteen people were brought before him bound in ropes, and yelling out empty threats. All of them, except one. The person was different not only in height, but in cleanliness and to some degree dress. They kept their head lowered and seemed as if they were trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible. Thranduil raised an eyebrow. He looked at the bare feet and ankles of that particular prisoner, and found himself nodding at the what it revealed.

He trained his features into a smiling, unreadable mask.

"Well, who do we have the honor of being presented with?"

Legolas shoved a tall, haughty man forward, dressed to the nines in the finery of the king's naval fleet. For a long moment the two just stared the other down. Finally, the man spoke. "I am the captain of the ship you just attacked and I demand that you..."

"You demand...?"Thranduil cut him off. He chuckled, then stopped dead, feet went to the floor, and he leaned forward and glared at the man, "What makes you believe you have the right to demand anything?" He stood, seeing the man's mouth begin to open to answer what was to have been a rhetorical question. "The way I see it, you are the one who should be wearing the garb of the mere sailor my man! You are on the Dragonborn now lad... and I am the captain and admiral here!"

The man went pale, but forced himself to stand up straighter.

"Your little boat," he seen the man's jaw clinch in vexation at the word, which caused him to smirk even more, "has been commendered by my fleet, sir. It's fate lies within my judgment..." Thranduil's face became stern and sinister along with this voice, "as does yours."

"I am a member of His Majesty's royal fleet, he will have you head if you continue to.."

An uproar of laughter from Thranduil's crew drowned out the rest of the captain's words. Thranduil walked around the desk and leaned against it shrugging with a smile. The captain clapped his mouth shut and glared at the blond pirate before him.

"I am afraid you will find your beloved king, and I believe any other royal personage of any land will find nothing more than a mocking laugh here, sir. After all, here, I and the captains of my fleet are the kings, judges, juries, and at times executioners here. So, now would be a good time for you to start begging for your pitiful life... unless of course, you wish to be a true loyal captain, and go down with your ship."

There was a shuffling of feet and the prisoners looked at one another, all except the one who stood shorter than the rest. Again they shrank back at the commotion. Thranduil merely exchanged looks with his captains who were noting his attention to the prisoner and nodded.

Thranduil ticked his hands on the desk behind him for a moment, then pushed up to his full height. "Well, I think I've thought of the perfect judgment for our guests here. Take them outside! All of them, except, "and he pointed to the shorter, scruffy one whose head hung low with their shoulders, "her."

His captains smiled, seeing the person in question finally lift their head and give a terrified, look from Thranduil to Bard to Legolas, and back to Thranduil for a split second. "Bard, will you stay and explain how we found our lady on their little boat." He looked up at the captain again as he glared at Thranduil as he and his crew were hustled out of the captain's quarters by Legolas and a few other men.

"Shut the door please." Bard, acknowledged the order with a nod, and did just so, then went to stand just feet in front of Thranduil pulling the woman with him by the arm. Thranduil drew a dagger from it's sheath at his side and cut the ropes binding her hands. he noted the blood upon the wrists and knuckles. Clear signs that those ropes were not put on there by his men. Thranduil went back to his perch and waved a hand at Bard.

"We found her below. In the brig to be exact, bound up like a pig for slaughter. Rats and filth all around. We believe the filth to be her own as she obviously couldn't take care of it herself. At first we thought her a lad, until we took better note of her ankles and hands, then of course," Bard slipped a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head, "her face."

Thranduil took in the tangled mess of black hair (or was it brown - Thranduil could not tell through the dirt and grime), the filthy clothes and of course the odor around her. She was dressed like a boy. She had cut her hair to her shoulders like one too... But those cheekbones, lips, and finally those blue eyes could only belong to a woman.

"So, what's your sad tale?" Thranduil asked going over to a table where food lay out waiting. He took a knife and hacked off a large chunk of cheese, then poured three cups of wine. He brought two over, and motioned to Bard for the third. "Only got two hands mate." Bard merely smiled and went to retrieve his cup.

Thranduil sat one cup in the front of her on the desk, then went around and sat down, resuming his earlier position of feet on the desk and leaning back. The woman stayed silent, and unmoving, merely watching.

"I assume you can talk..." Thranduil mused eying her and cutting off a hunk of cheese, and shoving it in his mouth. He watched her eye the motion wantonly, and her eyes wander back to the food for long time before going to his face once more. He cleared his throat, cut off another and handed it out to her. She just stared at it.

He let out a breath, exasperated, "Gods woman! How much more invitation do you need? Take it!"

She needed no other prompts and pounced on it. The two captains doubted that she even tasted it going down. Thranduil motioned to the cup of wine. She tipped it up and drained it in the same manner she ate the cheese only wincing at the strong taste.

"You do look like you haven't been eating enough to keep a bird alive..." He reached out with the rest of the cheese. More calmly she took it from his hand, and ate it at a less hurried pace. Her eyes kept flicking from man to man as she did.

"We're not gonna take it from you lass..." Bard reasoned in a soothing voice. "Go a bit slower, else you'll be sick."

The woman tried to speak but couldn't around her large mouthfuls and just nodded instead. Thranduil motioned to the table, and Bard, still standing next to it, put his cup down, grabbed up the wine bottle and a large loaf of bread and crossed the room to them. He handed it to the fleet's captain who poured another glass of wine for the woman and tore off a large hunk of the bread.

"Perhaps you should deal with the others first while our guest finishes up?" Bard suggested.

Thranduil nodded. "Aye... I figure that food table is going to be empty by the time I return at this rate...; and they say we're the barbarians. Well, let's show them what happens when they mistreat a lady."

Bard nodded with a mischievous grin. "Much as I'd like to watch, I think I need to stay with the lass.."

"Aye, probably best. I have a feeling what is going to pass should not be seen with her lovely eyes anyway." Thranduil crossed the room and opened the door.

She swallowed down the large piece of food in her mouth, and finally spoke, "How do you know I'm not some blood-thirsty, murdering maniac who won't kill you two soon as your back is turned, then steal all of your valuables?"

Thranduil and Bard both laughed. Thranduil swept a hand about his apartments, "I would say you're in good company then. Take what you like. I can always get more."

He chuckled again seeing how wide her eyes got, and mouth drop open as he shut the door.

"Raise the colors once more!" Thranduil ordered. A chorus of 'aye-aye's' and repeats of the order were heard until the pirate flag was once more raised.

"Well, my good men... have we made a decision yet? Are you going to go down with your ship? Or at least let your captain have that honor?"

The men, stripped of their fineries looked like the fools Thranduil considered them to be, and stayed silent. The captain and his first mate doing their best to retain their 'dignity' and pompous demenor while the others looked about warily, and as usual, some with terror about what was to happen to him.

"No?" Thranduil looked around at them all amused. "No one with any guts or imagination here?" Again, the same silence and looks. Thranduil pursed his lips and nodded beginning to pace in front of them, hands crossed over his chest. It was part of the show... the cat and mouse game that was already underway.

"Well, I guess it's up to me then." He stopped pacing and folded his hands behind his back. A serious look on his face. "Well, while I would love to have another ship in my fleet... I am afraid your" he looked at the captain, who's eye twitched with annoyance, "vessel is not going to be appropriate to my needs. This means that unfortunately, she must be sunk, and as she is a member of His Majesty's fleet, well... she can never be even found again. So!" He clapped his hands at this and smiled, "I believe that the duty of the captain is with his ship... which means our ever loyal man here and his first mate should join her in her retirement from the seas."

He watched the emotions go through the eyes of the two men in question, then turned his attention to the crew, "As for the rest of you... do any of you wish to turncoat?"

A shocked gasp went out among them, Thranduil's crew were all snickers and chuckles. However, no one volunteered to join the crew of the notorious Admiral Thranduil Oropherion, and his fleet of pirates.

"No? No one?" He laughed at it... "I'm glad actually, because then I'd probably end up shooting the lot of you that did. You turncoat on them, who's to say you won't on me?"

"Are you implying that this group of rubble is loyal to you filth? the captain asked laughing at him. His first mate laughed with him. The rest of the people about him remained silent.

Thranduil's eyes flashed dangerously. "I do." He pointed to a random sailor in his own fleet, "You, can you swim?"

"Aye sir." The man answered.

"Good. Go jump in the ocean." Thranduil ordered. The man gave him an incredulous look, then just looked down and up, and began to walk to the edge of the ship.

"Aye-Aye sir." He inhaled a couple of breaths and then with a dignified air dived into the ocean below.

Thranduil gave a pointed look to the captain and first mate, before yelling, "MAN OVERBOARD!"

The information was shouted all around, and a ring was tossed out to the man below. "Fish him in immediately!"

Acknowledgement was given all around and a couple of the men helped haul the man up. He looked over at the poor soaked fellow and motioned him over. The man obeyed. "Now, you are probably very agitated with me at the moment, aren't you? The truth now!"

"A little, sir."

Thranduil nodded, but then put his arm around the man ignoring the wet stain it would cause his velvet coat. "I don't blame you. But do you want to leave this ship just because you are now cold and wet, and have been slightly humiliated?"

"Oh, no sir. No." the man said with definite determination coupled with shaking of his head.

"I thought not. So, here is what I want you to do." He looked at the man straight on then with a delighted smile and ordered, "I want you to pick your best mate here on the ship, grab your daggers and slit the throats of the captain and the first mate of the prisoners we are now confronted with. That will make you feel better about this, won't it? After all, if it hadn't been for them, you wouldn't be all cold and wet now, and you'll get your rotton, fierce reputation back - whatever that may be."

The man smiled and nodded. "Aye-aye!" and he waved frantically at another man up in the ropes who began to make his way down.

"I thought you said you wished us to go down with our ship?!" the first mate squeaked out.

"Aye, I do. But I didn't say you'd actually be alive when it happened, did I?" Thranduil retorted with a smirk. The other man joined his friend and both pulled out their silver daggers, advancing.

"One moment!" Thranduil called out, and the two would be assassins stopped and turned to stare at the admiral along with the rest of his ship. " Now, I want to share with you some information before you meet your fate be it up above or, most likely down below."

He laughed with his crew at their faces, "You see, I don't like people questioning my men and their loyalties. They don't care much for it either...," He stepped forward getting up in the captain's face, "and I really hate men who mistreat women."

The captain's face screwed up in puzzlement for a moment, then it dawned on him, "That thing? She's just a stowaway."

"Thing..." Thranduil repeated his jaw clenching.

"Wait! There was a lady on board?" The two pirate friends questioned aloud.

"Aye." Thranduil answered not letting the captain out from under his angry gaze. Confused murmurs were heard among his crew. "Captains Bard and Legolas found her bound with her hands so tight they were bleeding at the wrists, stuck in a cell below deck covered in filth and in rags.

"She is not a lady! She was a stowaway!" The captain of the pillaged ship called out. "Even your kind has penalties for that!"

"Aye... I do." Thranduil nodded, still unwavering as his crew began to give disgusted hisses and murmurs at the prisoners. "But I figure if they are fool enough to come board my ship for a ride, that they can work their way through it until I see fit to release them again. But I still feed them, give them a bed to sleep on, even clothes on their back, and for the gods sake a way to bathe, and toilet properly. And if they be a woman... well, that ups the stakes even more. Stowaway or not. As I see it, if a woman is going so far as this one did to get away from where she came from, she's got a very good reason for going."

His voice dropped to a whisper, "So, what did you and your mates do when they found her? Decide to use her as a bed-warmer until the next port, and she didn't cooperate?"

"I never laid a hand on her." the captain said drawing himself up.

Thranduil nodded, "I imagine. You probably couldn't bear the screaming and clawing when she seen the ugly face of the man that was trying to climb on top of her. Is that why she is tied up? After all, she can't escape... There's only two options - to stay aboard, or... not." He turned his eyes to the first mate, "Or was that you?" A guilty look crossed the man's eyes for a moment.

"I did not force myself on her."

Thranduil merely shrugged and nodded.

"Sir, we are gentlemen." the captain spat out.

"Gentlemen?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow and chewed on the inside of his lip before continuing, "I know all about gentlemen. After all, I was to be one."

He shook his head in disgust and backed away with lightening speed, then waved a hand at the two men in his crew to carry on. In a manner of 30 seconds both officers throats were cut, and the rest of the prisoners stood gaping and terrified.

The sounds from all three crews in his fleet were absent. Nothing but the labored breathing of the prisoners and the lapping of the ocean against the ship was heard.

Thranduil turned his attention to the final officer in the group and the rest of the mere sailors in the group.

"I did nothing to her. I assure you." he muttered.

Thranduil studied him for a moment, then his eyes narrowed, "No, obviously. She's a half-starved creature now who seems desperate and horribly neglected. I can not ignore that."

He fixed the man under his gaze, and a smile came to his face as he exclaimed throwing his arms out as if to embrace the air, "I love women! I'm not ashamed to admit it." There were bouts of laughter, and inneduendos thrown about. "We all do. Where would we be without them?! Without women we would half-crazed pitiful creatures whose only solace is the bottle, and our own handiworks." He swept a knowing smile to his crew and made a pumping gesture at his groin, while the crew laughed at the insinuation.

"But also, if you think about it... if it wasn't for women, we wouldn't even be here. Not. A. Single. One. Of. Us." He enunciated each word carefully for affect.

"You see," his face became dead serious once more, "my crew and I may be a bunch of murdering, black hearted, thieving, no-good bastards the likes you have never seen... But there is one thing we are not." He stepped forward and hissed in the man's face, "Rapists. We don't force ourselves on them. We don't hit them, and we don't starve them. Any good pirate knows women are the one thing you don't pillage and plunder. If you do and say things well enough, you don't need to. Even the most pious of ladies will offer it up freely enough if treated and spoken to just right. A knowledge that it seems most so called gentlemen have yet to understand."

He turned away from them all then and faced his crew who were all nodding and giving the lone officer in the group a murderous eye. He turned back around and stepped away from the group of prisoners putting his hands behind his back. He turned his gaze to the group of sailors in the mix who began shouting out explanations.

"We were under orders...."  
"We didn't do nothing..."  
"We wanted to help but couldn't..."  
Then he heard a quiet, young voice in the mix say, "I tried to help. I gave her food when people weren't down there..."

The group quieted down and all turned their attention to a boy of no more than sixteen. Thranduil sighed, closing his eyes, and then waved at the boy to continue.

"Bain hush up.." one of the older prisoners scolded.

"I believe I gave him leave to continue. Not you." Thranduil chided, staring down the man next to the boy, then turned to the boy with a softer look.

The boy bowed his head. "I couldn't help it. She was all tied up like that, she was so hungry. I would save some of my food and bring it to her when no one was down there. I couldn't do it every day though. They only let her have two small cups of water a day too. But they rationed that for everyone, so I couldn't give her any. I didn't like seeing her like that. Anyone..."

Thranduil nodded and gave the boy a gentle smile. "Thank you... Bain. Tell me, did any of them, "he pointed to the adult members of the prisoner crew, "try to go in and touch her or kiss her or anything?"

The boy shook his head frantically. Thranduil swept his gaze over the crew, and his eyes flicked to the boy. "Take the boy downstairs, see what use he can be made of until we make port."

A sailor grabbed the boy under the elbow and lead him below deck.

"As for the rest of you. Well, it would be easy enough to just slit your throats and be done with it, but where's the fun in that?" A smile came to his face.

"Legolas!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I believe we have some fairly empty wine barrels below deck, yes?"

Legolas nodded.

"Do we have enough for all of our surviving fellows here?"

"Aye, between all three ships we do."

"Well then, let's set our boys to sail again with their own personal floaters. As for them..." he gestured with his chin to the two dead officers on the deck, "put them back on their ship, same place where we found our lady guest, then blow a hole in the bottom. Let them have the proper burial their kind deserve."

"Aye-aye." Legolas called out and gestured to a couple of the men on the ship he commanded to get on with it.

Thranduil turned to Captain Feren and began to walk to his quarters as he told him "Have the crew clean the deck of their blood as soon as they are moved. I'd hate for the likes of them to stain the wood."

  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

 

"I see you've managed to curb your hunger..." Thranduil commented at seeing almost all the food on the table gone upon re-entry of his quarters. Now the woman was eyeing both men warily while retreating further and further into a corner.

"First order of business is done. So be the second." Thranduil replied looking over at Bard with a wisp of a smile. "I think all that is left to be dealt with is with our lady friend here."

"Aye, I agree. Ate enough to feed the whole damned royal navy. So, I'll see about some clothes for the lass. What do you think best for her? I know we have some ladies garments on the Bowman, but I believe they may not be appropriate for a lass in public eye."

" I would suggest seeing if there are any gentlemen's fashions on board that would fit her. I believe she'll find them more suitable and less obstructive than what we have in storage for our lady... friends." Thranduil said with ire as he exchanged a smirk with Bard. He nodded in agreement and left.

Thranduil then turned his attention on the lady. She watched him with wide eyes and was obviously on the guard. "Well, I would say since you've now feasted until you're most likely sick and drunk, it would be time for you to have a bath, then a lie down. You have had an undoubtedly tiring journey already. How does that sound Ms....?"

The woman remained silent, causing Thranduil's jaw to clench in annoyance. "I assume you have a name. I know you can talk. I promise you won't be locked up in any brig here."

"Jinks. Miranda Jinks," she answered in a small voice.  
Thranduil's brow went up. "Jinks... seems I know someone with that last name. Can not recall who though. But I would say we call you Miranda here as I believe a last name of that nature wouldn't go over well with a bunch of overly superstitious sailors..." He sat down and poured himself a glass of wine which was still in place from where he left it. "Have you been married?"

"Yes, yes sir." she answered looking about her uncomfortably.

"Ah... I see, what was your maiden name then?" he asked tipping the glass up and drinking deeply.

"Adams."

"Adams... Well, I would say that would be a better name to have you answer to than Jinks. Though I must say Miranda is one of the more lovely names in Arda."

She gave him a twisted look as if both perplexed and offended at once. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

  
He gave her a surprised look than flashed her a debonair smile. "A compliment, for sure. Well, a bath then." He stood and went over to a pulling bell, and pulled on the rope. A minute or two later a cabin boy came in.

  
"You will need to draw two baths today, boy. One for me, and one of her."

  
"Her...?" the boy looked over at the woman, and made a momentary face at seeing her state.

  
"We'll need plenty of washcloths and soap for obvious reasons."

  
"Aye-aye sir." The boy gave Miranda another look over and ran out.

  
"Where am I to take this bath?" she asked eyeing Thranduil.

  
He walked over to a spot where red curtains were drawn over an area and drew them back revealing a large tub. "Here, of course."

  
He snorted at seeing her face and returned to his desk. He was sure she was ready to either storm out or pass out. Instead she drew herself up to stand a little taller while pulling the filthy rags she had on closer about herself. "What am I to wear when I finish? Your mate hasn't returned with anything yet."

  
"That man is a captain in my fleet madam. Please give him the due rank he has earned. But aye, you're right he hasn't. I imagine he won't be able to find you anything until the 'morrow comes." He drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment in thought while staring hard at her. "You don't have lice or anything do you?"

  
Fire came into her eyes then and she shouted out, "Of course not!!!"

  
"You do have some spirit left. Good to see." he replied giving her a catty smile. He stood and walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. He studied each thing in his mind for a few moments, then sighed. "Well, nothing for it then. You'll have to wear it. T'is the only thing suitable for you to wear at the moment."

  
He fingered an orange silk sleeve before pulling out the garment by the hanger quite delicately. Miranda stepped forward as he spun around and revealed his choice to her. Her lip trembled and eyes shone with that special glint all women got when seeing something beautiful that they really wanted.

"What...what is it...? Some sort of robe?" she asked quietly.

Thranduil looked down noting the careful stitches and picturesque scene woven into it of autumn leaves floating about in strategic places and a vast countryside with trees trimmed in black and gold at the bottom, with cloud patterns being the main pattern in the back of it.

  
"Yes, and no. It is called a kimono. It is from the far eastern lands. You will use it as a robe tonight to sleep in. But in it's home country, it would be worn as you would a dress."

"I've never seen the like of it."

"I doubt you ever will again unless you perchance go to the lands of the East." He held it out further to her, tempting her to come forward more. She was like his cat. Had to lured out in order to be looked after at first. "You may touch it if you like."

  
She stepped forward two steps then stopped. "I'm afraid to touch it like this." she whispered, then looked down at herself, then stepped back giving him an apprehensive look, "What do you want in return? Why are you being so nice to me?"

He sighed and crossed the room to the bed and lay the kimono on it before turning to look at her again. "I am being nice to you because I figure you've been through enough as it is. Plus you're a lady... " He seen her face twist into an expression of exasperation.  "As for what I want," he sat down on the bed  and smiled, "well, we can discuss it later."

  
Her eyes narrowed and lips began to work.  He let out a laugh and got up, going back over to his desk and sitting down, propping his feet up.

  
"You're mocking me?!"  she said that ember of fire in her eyes again... Thranduil was not sure if it was a question or a statement.

  
He chuckled and looked away and up at the cabin's ceiling which had been decorated to look as if the stars were shining down on them. "No, no lady... Miranda I am not." He looked back at her then, "Just having a bit of fun is all. I would never mock a woman.  I cherish my personal tackle too much to do that."

  
She gave him a confused look, then her eyes widened and she blushed when she realized what he had been referring to. 

  
There was a knock at the door, and he gave her another smile before saying, "Enter." It was the cabin boy again, followed by the boy from the now sinking pillaged ship, Bain. They each were burdened with two heavy large wooden buckets of steaming water. He waved them on and they entered, the cabin boy leading the way to the tub, and Bain following. Bain eyed the woman for a moment, and a smile came to her lips for a split second. The two boys left after emptying their buckets to retrieve more water.

  
It took three more trips before Thranduil deemed the water level appropriate for the bathing to begin. He seen Bain and Miranda exchange another look, and Bain give Thranduil a worrying glance before he exited.

  
Once they had gone, Thranduil stood, went over to another cabinet and took out linens for use. Extra ones had been brought, along with extra soap. He took out a glass jar full of rose petals and threw a handful into the water. Then placed two of the washrags on the rim of the tub. He looked up at her at that with a pointed look.

  
She cocked her head to the side in disbelief.  A smile came to his face and his eyes flitted from her to the bathtub and back again.

  
"Aren't you at least going to leave the room while I do this? I had heard that you were a gentleman pirate."

  
He scoffed at that and walked back over to his desk. "A gentleman pirate? My lady wherever has such a paradox existed? But in answer to your question," he sat down at his desk and stared at her for a long moment before continuing, "no, I am not going to leave. These are my quarters after all."

 

"Will you at least promise not to watch?" she asked eyeing him incredulously.

 

"I will make no promise of the kind. How do I know you won't slit my throat when my back is turned and steal all of my valuables?" He  teasingly suggested repeating what she has said earlier.

 

"Cheeky bastard." she grunted under her breath before moving forward and steeling her nerves to undress and bathe in front of him.

He snickered. "I heard that..."

  
She gave him an exasperated look then began to work at what was left of her clothes.

  
He turned to his desk then and opened up his captain's journal. He needed to work on it while all events were still fresh in his mind.

After some time, he heard her getting out of the water, a rustling and patting of cloth, and then her padding over to the bed to the kimono. He chanced a brief look in her direction, seeing her covering her breasts with one arm (he noticed they seemed more ample and prominent now; she must have tried to strap them down) while fingering the silk with the other. The hair was a dark brown with red highlights he could see now that the filth was washed out. He looked back down at his log as she pulled the kimono up and around herself.

He heard her clear her throat a moment later and he turned around to look at her fully. He could not help smiling. She was indeed lovely. She held the kimono together, and he seen she had not tied it shut yet.

  
"I can't figure out how to tie this belt-thing about myself." she replied not looking at him as she held out the white koshihimo and obi.

  
He merely nodded and stood, came to her and took the materials, then went behind her and began to work. After tying off the orange, red, white and gold obi, he laid his hands on her shoulders gently. He felt a shiver go down her, and she turned around. Her cheeks were rosy red and a look that he could only liken to a virgin on her first night to becoming a woman was on her face. She moved away and he watched as she slowly sat on the bed.

  
He gave her a gentle smile, and crossed the room to the bell-rope and pulling on it, then over to the food table. He plated what was left of the cheese, bread and the little bit of fruit there and went back to his desk sitting down. He glanced over at her again, setting the plate beside him, before turning and gathering his quill in hand again. 

  
"Get some rest.  You'll stay here during your tenure with us. The privy is below deck."

  
For a while he knew she did not move a muscle. He merely kept writing, when the cabin boy came back, he ordered him to dump the tub water, clean it a bit, and bring clean water for his own bath.

  
After the boy left she spoke, "If I sleep here, where will you sleep?"

  
He stopped writing for a split second and sighed heavily. "Here, in my own quarters of course."

  
He heard her shift a little on the sheets. "No, I meant...."

  
He sighed again, and looked up, "I'll sleep where I like - be it the bed or this chair. You have no need to worry of it. I can assure you, I am not going to ravish you in the mid of the night. I am far too weary and preoccupied." He seen the look she had on her face the whole time leave, and a mixture of relief and he could swear disappointment crossed her features. "Beside that, I imagine you are as well." He turned back to his writing, "So, please rest at ease."

  
There was a moment of pure silence, then the rustle of fabric, followed by a barely audible, "Goodnight then."

  
He chewed on his lip for a second before answering, "Goodnight."


End file.
